Finding Their Place In The Pack
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Sequel to "Wolf's Bane, Loves Reign". The three princes are getting married and moving to their new home. Rook and Kevin must still decide who shall be Alpha, and who shall be Beta, in this wolf pack.


**And here we have the sequel to "Wolf's Bane, Love's Reign"! I hope you all enjoy it. Fair warning, there is a sex scene at the end. Once again, half the credit for this fic should go to Ralyena Starrling, so be sure to give her some love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10!**

* * *

**-Finding Their Place In The Pack-**

Today was the day! The streets of Belwood were empty and silent; not even the chitter of a squirrel, mouse, or bird could be heard. All the kingdom's attention was focused on the large courtyard in front of Tennyson Castle. Today was a day that would be long remembered: the wedding of Prince Kevin Levin of Osmos, Prince Rook Blonko of Revonnah, and Prince Benjamin Tennyson of Belwood to one another. This was a Triadic Marital Bond, something that had not been seen in all the allied kingdoms in ages!

All the members of each royal family was in attendance, as well as all the townsfolk from Belwood and any from Osmos and Revonnah that could afford to make the trip. The crowd was so vast that they spilled out past the entrance gates to the Tennyson land! Everyone wanted to watch this historical moment.

As for the grooms themselves...

Ben was in his bedroom with his cousin Gwen, who was attending to him and helping him prepare. Ben was different from his grandfather and his cousin, for he did not appear to be human. He was a halfbreed; his mother was human, and the last of a now dissolved royal line from another kingdom, and his father was a Loban, and the adopted son of King Max of Belwood after his own father waged a war against the kingdom of canine-humanoids and brought about their extinction. Ben was an orphan, though. Both his parents had been killed by a tyrant from the kingdom of Vilgaxia.

Ben looked like any other human except for five things: dark gray fur all over his body, a tail, claws, fangs, and pointed ears. Currently, Gwen was trying to brush out Ben's tail and put flowers in it.

"I still don't see what was wrong with my idea of using clovers instead of flowers," Ben grumbled.

"Because you're more or less the bride in this little trio, and as such you must look the most feminine," Gwen stated.

"Is that why I have an ankle length tunic, slippers, and leggings rather than a suit and boots like Kevin and Blonko?" Ben asked with a glare.

"Exactly. And be thankful I got a long tunic. That busy body at the wedding shop tried to push for a dress: a plushy, sparkly, _pink_ dress," Gwen said.

"Yeesh! I change my previous view on the tunic," Ben said hastily, which made Gwen giggle.

_**-FTPP-**_

Meanwhile, in a guest room on the other side of the castle, the other two grooms were putting the final adjustments on their clothing. Kevin wore a handsome suit consisting of a dark gray inner tunic, and a black outer tunic with his family's crest embroidered upon his right breast. Blonko chose to wear a set of Revonnah marital robes in black and blue.

"Ugh, now I remember why I hate looking so formal; these clothes are too tight and too stiff!" Kevin grumbled, as he tried to loosen the collar of his inner tunic.

Blonko grinned and walked over to help stretch out the collar. "When was the last time your wore this? Perhaps your neck has grown thicker since then?"

"I'm not fat! I just have a very strong, thick neck!" Kevin growled.

Blonko chuckled and replied, "I never implied such a thing, only that perhaps you were much younger and shorter when you last wore this."

"Oh, right. Well, maybe that's it. I guess I never really bothered to get a new suit," Kevin said.

"Well, with the exception of a tightened up neck, this should work for you. But after the ceremony we'll look into a new suit for you," Blonko said.

"I hope it'll do. The last thing I want is for my collar to burst open and show off my chest. That is, unless I sell tickets for it," Kevin said with a chuckle, while Blonko rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Kevin. Now let us be on our way. I don't believe Ben wants to be kept waiting," Blonko said before the two walked out.

_**-FTPP-**_

In the great hall, where the wedding was to be held, family members, friends, and anyone else who'd though it wise to show up hours early were seated (how the poor fools out in the courtyard could hope to hear the ceremony, much less see, was beyond them). Even some of the most trusted guards from all three kingdoms had been given reserved seating! The wedding director had arranged everything to perfection, from the food to the floral arrangements. The crowd looked towards the one of the hall's side-doors eagerly as they awaited for the Belwood Prince to arrive. And no one was more eager than Kevin and Blonko.

Soon enough, the minstrel began plucking away at his stringed instrument while a trio of flute players tooted out an accompaniment. Everyone in the hall rose to their feet as the side door on the right hand side, down near the main entrance to the castle, opened. Gwen entered first, bearing a small bouquet of flowers, followed by Ester who, after her part in the plot to trap Mike Morningstar, had become a part of the family. And finally, out strolled Ben.

Both Blonko's and Kevin's breath was taken away by the sight they beheld: Ben was dressed in an ankle-length tunic of the richest emerald green with ebony trimming along with ivory leggings and brown slippers. Gwen had managed to tie a number of lime green spray mums into his tail as well as tuck a single green rose behind his right ear.

In short: he was a vision in green!

Once they reached the point before Max's throne, where stood both Max and the officiator with Kevin to the left and Blonko to the right, Ester took her position next to Kevin and Gwen took her position next to Blonko, leaving Ben to stand right in the middle.

The band stopped, and the officiator allowed everyone to take their seats. "Dearly beloved," the officiator said, "we are gathered here, today, to bear witness to the Triadic bond between Prince Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Prince Kevin Ethan Levin, and Prince Rook Blonko, son of Da. The three have elected to speak their own vows to each other. Ben?"

Ben smiled and looked at his two husbands and spoke. "In all of the times I've ever been courted, it was by greedy men who wanted only my money. So I never thought I'd find one good man, let alone two. But I must say that I'm very glad I did. The differences you two have are what I think make us so great together. And I hope that greatness lasts forever. Three is cozy company in this case," Ben said with a smile.

"Very touching. Prince Blonko, if you would please go on?" The officiator asked.

Blonko nodded and took a deep breath before saying, "To you, Benjamin, you are everything I have always wanted; someone who's smile never fails, just like the sun's rise and fall, someone who is comfortable with simply talking about nothing in particular, someone like you. I love you with all my heart. And to you, Kevin; once my rival, now my closest friend. Where Ben is content to leave me in my shell, you wish to pry me from it and show me what living is all about. I can honestly say that I have experienced more in just a week with you than I have in my whole life. We may not be on the the same level with each other that either of us are with Ben, but I believe that to only be a matter of time."

The officiator smiled at Blonko before turning to Kevin and gesturing him to go on.

Kevin looked from the officiator to both Ben and Blonko, cleared his throat, and said, "Damn it, the two of you might actually get me to cry over here!" Once the crowds chuckles died down, Kevin grinned and said, "Ben, you are a treasure like none other! You once confided in me that, besides Rook, I was the only one of your suitors who you felt comfortable with petting you. I gotta say, I'm deeply honored by that privilege. Your kindness, generosity, and honesty are unparalleled. I love you with everything I am and ever will be. And Blonko? You are the biggest stick in the mud I have ever met! I'm gonna have fun pulling you out of said mud in the coming years!" Kevin smirked and gave Blonko a wink which made Blonko and Ben smile.

"Heh, heh. Well, with that statement made, I now pronounce you three married. You may each kiss each other," The officiator said and the three men each kissed each other lightly on the lips.

The guests were in an uproar of cheers and claps, which rang throughout the ballroom. Soon everyone was dancing and enjoying the mountains of food. While the guests enjoyed the wedding's offerings, Ben, Kevin, Blonko and all of their families were in a private dining room made for them.

The private dining room contained four tables. The smallest one sat at the head of the room, and seated the newly weds, with Ben in the center and bordered by Blonko on his left and Kevin on his right. The other three tables were of similar lengths to each other and placed perpendicular to the head table. Along the center tables length sat the Tennyson family, the left tables length sat the Rook family, and the right tables length sat the Levin family.

The menus contained entree's and side-dishes native to each of the three kingdoms. Despite this, most of the attendants ate what they were accustomed to. In between bites of food there was a great deal of chatting which seemed to make up the bulk of the room's atmosphere. As everyone's meals came to a close, Gwen chose that moment to stand up and tap on her glass goblet of wine with her fork. "Excuse me, if I may have everyone's attention? I'd like to say a few words!"

At these words, the room went silent as all eyes turned to Gwen and what she might have to say.

"I just want to say that I'm happy to see our small families joining to become a big one. Ever since we lost Ben's parents, I was worried that after Grandpa Max died, and I left with Cooper, that Ben would be alone. But two miracles in the form of Prince Kevin and Prince Blonko showed up to take away all of my worries. So to all of you, I say welcome to the family," Gwen said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Gwen. We're very happy to be a part of your family," King Devin Levin said.

"Yes, it will be nice to see the good that will come from our kingdoms joining in the near future," King Rook Da added.

"I'm sure that all of our people will have many happy years together. So I propose a toast: may our kingdoms come together in many more joyous events, just like this wedding," King Max Tennyson said, and held up his glass.

"Here, here!" everyone shouted, as they held up their glasses, and continued to enjoy their dinner.

As the event played out, the wedded trio excused themselves to call it a day. The festivities of the wedding were starting to tire Ben, and his husbands wanted him to get some rest. But as Ben was in the other room slipping into something more comfortable, Kevin and Blonko were still debating a very important thing.

"I am not bottoming to anyone!" Rook stated but not so loudly that Ben would hear.

"Like I have any desire to bottom to anyone? Don't kid yourself, Blonko!" Kevin shot back.

Tensions were running high as the very pervasive issue reared its ugly head once more. The two young men decided to stop, take a deep breath, and brainstorm possible solutions.

"For now, it would be best if we took turns topping Ben, but then comes the issue of who goes first," Blonko said. "Whoever goes first will have the honor of claiming his innocence."

Kevin nodded in agreement, seeing the awful predicament that would cause. "Well, there's a possible solution to that as well, but since it would be Ben's first time, I'm not sure it would be appropriate."

Blonko starred quizzically as he said, "Explain."

Kevin sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length raven lockes. "We both penetrate him simultaneously."

Blonko's eyes widened as his mouth formed into a hideous frown. "Absolutely not! Out of the question! We would cause him more pain than pleasure!"

"Yeah, I know," Kevin replied, rolling his eyes. "Like I said before, it wouldn't be appropriate."

Blonko huffed and said, "We must make a pact. Neither of us will penetrate Ben until we have fully sorted this thing out and understand our place within his pack."

"Pack?" Kevin asked.

"Ben is half Loban, a canine species," Blonko explained. "They operate in communities called packs. The leader of the pack is called the Alpha, the alpha's second is the Beta, and the bottom of the pack is called the Omega. Sexually speaking, Ben would be the Omega."

Kevin's eyes widened with understanding. "We have to figure out who's the Alpha and who's the Beta!"

"Correct. Amongst the Loban, this is decided through battles; to within an inch of death. It is through this way that the absolute strength of the Alpha can be assured."

Kevin chuckled sheepishly before saying, "Ben would kill us himself if we tried to pull something like that."

"You're so right, Levin," Ben said.

Blonko and Kevin, as one, turned to see Ben in his little nightwear outfit.

"How much of that did you here?" Blonko asked semi-nervously.

"The part where you said I'd be the Omega," Ben said with a grin.

"Oh. Heh, well we didn't mean that as an insult or anything," Kevin said with a weak chuckle.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't. It's not like Omega is a bad term amongst the Lobans anyway. Now then, what were you two speaking of?" Ben asked. The two princes looked at each other before turning to their little lover.

"Well, after some discussion, we have decided that, due to some loose ends we have yet to tie up, we will hold off on the intimate portion of the wedding night," Blonko explained.

"And once we have those loose ends settled, we'll officially consummate things. Is that alright with you Ben?" Kevin asked.

"Sure it's alright. Honestly? I was nervous about the consummation, and wanted to wait myself. I'm glad we're all the same page," Ben said with a smile.

"Let us not mince words," Blonko said with a flirtatious grin, "kissing, licking, and petting are open to discussion between the three of us-"

"But anal penetration is a no-go," Kevin finished, a similar expression on his face.

Ben blushed at their words, and while he agreed that he wasn't ready to have his innocence taken just yet, the idea of going somewhat further with either man certainly intrigued him. "What did you have in mind?" Ben asked with equal part excitement and nervousness.

Kevin moved closer to Ben, Blonko right behind him. "The three of us...in nothing but our undergarments...teaching anything above the waist..._with_ anything above the waist."

Ben gasped in surprise as he found himself suddenly sandwiched between two warm bodies. Kevin was standing right in front of him while Blonko was behind him. Ben shivered in delight as he watched Kevin begin to undress himself; a quick glance behind him and Ben knew that Blonko was doing the same. When all three of them were in nothing but their underwear, Blonko spoke first.

"We will take this slow; we must _all_ grow accustomed to this."

"Speak for yourself, Blonko," Kevin said, eying both Ben and Blonko equally.

Blonko quirked an eyebrow and said, in a teasingly serious voice, "Tut tut, Kevin, you must learn patience. Anticipation increases the pleasure."

"What is this, some knock-off romance novel?" Kevin asked half jokingly.

"Well, in response to the knock-off part, I think our romance would be worth much more. Don't you agree, Ben?" Blonko asked as he tenderly rubbed his cheek against Ben's, making the half Loban growl pleasantly.

"Yes...," Ben let out.

"Hmm. Well, if that's how Ben wants it to be, then I guess I'll do it," Kevin said, and started to scratch Ben's pointed ears, which made him whimper in delight.

Ben felt his tail wiggle in joy, and he snuggled back into Blonko's chest, then forward into Kevin's chest every few seconds. This made the two older princes smile at their littlest husband, and so they decided to take it further. Kevin nibbled on Ben's ear while Blonko nibbled on his neck. The double stimulation made Ben gasp at first, but it soon melted into a moan.

Blonko chuckled at the sounds. He, himself, could not hold back a slight purring sound as his mouth moved from Ben's neck to the juncture between the neck and shoulder. This in turn brought out a whimper of pleasure from Ben, who immediately tilted his head to the side in order to give Blonko better access.

"Ben growl's and whimper's like a puppy, and you purr like a cat?" Kevin moaned out to Blonko. "I swear I'm not into bestiality, but those sounds _really_ turn me on!" Kevin was now nibbling up and down one side of Ben's ear, like one would eat a corn-on-the-cobb.

Ben wasn't sure how much more of this he could take; his legs were weakening from all the sensations. In an instant of animal instinct, Ben made a small leap and wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist, and his arms around Blonko's waist. Ben didn't think it possible, but this little maneuver of his had pulled his two husbands even closer together!

"Feeling a little weak in the knees?" Kevin whispered into his ear.

"Does the puppy want more?" Blonko whispered into the other ear.

"_Yes_!" Ben growled out, effectively answering both questions.

Blonko and Kevin both grinned and moved their hands towards Ben's two most sensitive appendages. Blonko grasped Ben's tail and began stroking it painfully slow, and Kevin palmed Ben's crotch, rubbing it just as slowly. Ben's mouth opened in a silent scream, and he whimpered desperately and moved around in an attempt to gain some friction. His two husbands, however, would always move back and stop their stroking to keep Ben from reaching his climax.

"Come now, Ben, a puppy must be properly house broken before he can get his reward," Kevin said with a grin.

"Indeed. And a puppy that tries to get that reward too soon won't get anything," Blonko added.

Ben growled in an annoyed fashion and stilled his body as best he could. Seeing that neither Kevin nor Blonko were going to start up again without some incentive, Ben let out another growl.

Chuckling at their little husband's adorable growl, Kevin and Blonko resumed their previous ministrations, slowly building up the pace. All three of them were so caught up in the passion and pleasure, that it all ended too soon when Ben cried out, "_Blonk-evin_!"

Ben's strangled mashup of both their names made Blonko and Kevin grin. They would have chosen to tease their husband about it, but realized that the intense orgasm had left the young man so exhausted he fell straight to sleep! So, as one body, Blonko and Kevin moved Ben to the bed and climbed in on either side of him.

"Goodnight, puppy," they both whispered before falling asleep as well.

_**-FTPP-**_

The next morning, Ben awoke to find himself curled up between the two most handsome men in the world, and still wearing his soiled undergarments from last night.

Last night...Kevin and Blonko had pleasured him into orgasm last night! He faintly remembered Blonko promising that they wouldn't touch anything below the waist. Then again, he had asked for more, and so had gotten it.

Slowly sitting up, Ben could feel the residue of sweat clinging to his fur, and crotch itched from the dried up semen in his pants. Deciding a bath was in order, Ben slowly and carefully climbed out of bed and moved to the bathroom.

It was a few minutes after hearing the running water that Kevin and Blonko finally woke up from their sleep. But what really got them up was the fact that there was an empty space between them. The Osmos prince yawned loudly, cracked his neck a bit, and, looking to Blonko, was a bit amused to see him yawn and stretch like a cat. His claws even retracted! Blonko shook his body to let loose the stiffness in his fur, and looked to see Kevin grinning widely.  
"Something amuses you?" Blonko asked.  
"Nothing. It's just you act more like a cat than I thought you did," Kevin said with a slight chuckle.  
"Well, I will have you know that despite my feline behavior, I'm just as much of a man as anyone," Blonko stated proudly.  
"Oh I don't doubt that. But since we're on the feline subject, was it true that you tried to poach catnip at a botanic garden?" Kevin asked with a grin which grew even wider at seeing Blonko's mortified expression.  
"That's a private matter. And the charges were dropped anyway!" Blonko stated.

"No doubt," Kevin replied with a grin. "What I'm more interested in, is how exactly you acted while under the influence of the cat-nip? Did it...excite you? Did it leave you begging for someone other than your hand to bring you to completion?"

Blonko's face slowly turned a bright red color as Kevin talked. And it seemed that with each word, the young man crept closer and closer to him. Blonko was now very nervous; just what was Kevin playing at? Perhaps this was an attempt to catch Blonko off guard so as to force him into the roll of a Beta?

"What is your intent, Levin?" Blonko asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Kevin backed off, grin still on his face, as he said, "Nothing...at least, for now. Just riling you up."

Blonko rolled his eyes, but grinned in return. To be honest, a part of him had found Kevin's overly-direct approach rather alluring. If they ever did resolve their marital role dispute, Blonko was sure that he would enjoy pleasuring, and being pleasured by, Kevin.

At that moment, the sound of running water from the tub ceased.

Soon, Ben stepped out and gave a happy sigh as he dried his hair. Blonko and Kevin could pick up the sweet smell of kiwi, which they couldn't help but find funny since Ben had green eyes. The Loban prince then turned to his two husbands with a bright smile.

"Well I feel better now. If you two want to use the bath, go right ahead. There's also another one down the hall. I'm going to get dressed and prepare breakfast for us," Ben said and walked to his dresser drawers.

"Well, I could certainly use a refreshing bath," Blonko said, and got up to use the room's bathroom.

"So could I," Kevin said and left for the other bath.

After all three husbands were dressed and cleaned, Ben helped the maids prepare breakfast while Kevin and Blonko chatted with Max. The men discussed the couple's plans for living conditions, since it was tradition for the two dominant spouses in a Triad Marriage to provide a new home for them to live in. The building materials weren't the problem, it was finding a bountiful land between the three joined kingdoms.

The three men were surrounding a topographic map of the area between the kingdoms of Belwood, Osmos, and Revonnah. There were a great deal of smaller villages dotted about that were under the authority of any one of the three kingdoms...finding a suitable plot of land far away enough from those villages so as not to disturb them would be tricky.

"It would be advantageous of us to stay close to this river," Blonko said, pointing out a river that ran between Revonnah and Belwood. "The land near it will be most fertile; we will not require as many supply convoys as I will be able to farm most of our food."

"The downside is, those areas are well known by travelers to be full of dangerous wildlife," Kevin replied. "What convoys we will need will be more expensive due to the risk factor. No, I think it would be more lucrative to develop out here, in this wooded area." Kevin pointed out a plot of land that was decidedly closer to Osmos than it was to Revonnah."

Max looked between the two young princes and rolled his eyes. How this triad of theirs was going to work, he couldn't say. Perhaps with his grandson acting as buffer, but what kind of marriage was that? For the first time, Max wondered if this had been such a good idea.

Before any further argument could break out, Ben popped out of the kitchen. "The maids are putting the finishing touches on breakfast. How goes the search?"

Blonko and Kevin then pointed out to Ben their ideal locations, after which, Ben studied the map and chose a location between the two: close enough to the river to provide decent farming land, and close enough to the woods so as to provide excellent construction resources.

Blonko and Kevin did a double take at this while Max looked at the spot on the map and grinned.

"Well I'll be, Ben. You found a perfect spot to build your new kingdom," Max said proudly.

"It wasn't that hard. It's the biggest spot there. Well, I'll be waiting for you three in the dining room," Ben said and headed back into the other room. Kevin and Blonko, meanwhile, were still flabbergasted that Ben found the location.

"How in the hell did he see that and we didn't?" Kevin asked.

"I do not know," Blonko replied.

Max gave a hardy laugh and patted the young men on the shoulders. "Don't take it too hard, boys. Ben is half Loban, you know. He's got sharp eyes. Now let's eat," Max said and pushed the two towards the dining room. He wanted Kevin and Blonko to be focused on the food before they got into a fight over naming the kingdom.

In the dining room, the table was covered in sausage, bacon, eggs, biscuits, and pancakes. Taking their respective seats, and joined by Gwen, everyone helped themselves to the delicious and hearty breakfast before them.

"Ben was just telling me that he managed to find a plot of land suitable for starting your new, shared, kingdom," Gwen said to Kevin and Blonko with a grin.

Ben blushed and replied, "It's not that big a deal. I just took into consideration the pro's and con's of both Blonko's and Kevin's choices and found a spot that had the pro's of both without any of the con's."

"Nevertheless, it was well-spotted, Ben," Blonko said in praise.

"Well, so much for the easy part," Kevin said. "Now it's up to Blonko and I to build this new home of ours, which will then become the center of our three kingdoms, once we succeed to the throne, until such time as our children inherit the three kingdoms...no pressure."

"It will not be easy, but we shall succeed," Blonko reassured Kevin.

"And you will," Max said, in order to put their mind's at ease.

"It'll be the best manor ever!" Ben supplied, looking at his two husbands with eager and hopeful eyes.

"It truly will, Ben," Blonko said with a smile.

"Now all we have to do is name our land," Kevin said.

"Oh geeze," Max grumbled in worry.

Seeing as it would take a few hours to prepare the triad's convoy for departure to their new land, the king sent the three to have some fun before they left Belwood for the foreseeable future. And so, a delicious breakfast and half an hour of bickering for kingdom names later, the triad decided to take their pets out for some fun. Blonko got his little blob, Truk, Ben got his blob, Ship, and Kevin got his ice moth Tundra. They took their oddball pets to the park where every other owner was playing with their special companions, and soon Ben, Blonko and Kevin joined in.

Ben brought along Ship's favorite ball and threw it for Ship to catch, watching as Ship slid along the grass. For Truk's toy, Blonko brought along his little wheel that the blob liked to surround himself on and ride. No matter how many times Blonko would roll the wheel, Truk never grew bored. And Tundra's favorite activity with Kevin was fetching and returning her pink frisbee. The ice moth would fly at nearly unthinkable speeds and catch the tossed toy before giving it to Kevin to toss again. Needless to say everyone had a great time.

Sooner than either of the three husbands would have liked, it was time to leave. Their pets following behind them, Ben, Blonko, and Kevin returned to the castle. Out front, there were a series of horse-pulled wagons laden down with planks of wood, blocks of stone, crates of nails, buckets of mortar, and loads of pipes; everything one would need to build a house. There were also a few wagons laden down with various foodstuffs: fresh vegetables, canned goods, herbs and spices, meats, and more. It was a caravan fit for a king; three prospective kings to be exact.

"Wow," the three said in unison as their eyes took in the sight before them.

"I guess Grandpa wanted us to be _really_ well-stocked," Ben said.

Blonko nodded in agreement and said, "We will certainly not starve, and it will not take us long to construct a suitable shelter."

Kevin, however, frowned and said, "But it's only the three of us. To build a proper shelter strong enough to hold out against the wilderness and weather will take more manpower than we have."

"Which is where my men and I come in," a voice said. The three husbands turned their heads to see one of the Belwood's celebrated carpenter's, Jonah Steel, walking up to them. "A dozen of my boys and I will go with you and help you build your new manor. With our help it should only take two or three weeks."

Ben smiled and said, "Thank you so much, Jonah."

Jonah returned Ben's smile, and declined his head in a sort of bow before moving back to the last wagon in the caravan, which was rapidly being filled with a group of Jonah's hired men.

"I hope that we're not imposing on you all." Rook said.

"Nonsense. We're honored to be helping our future Triad rulers. Alright men, let's get these wagons moving!" Jonah cried to his men. Ben, Kevin, and Blonko quickly moved to the spacious carriage at the front of the caravan, and climbed in.

_**-FTPP-**_

The journey to their new land took a day and a half, and required that they set up camp near a small village at the conclusion of that first day. At the end of the journey, the three princes found themselves both exhausted and excited for what was to come next. They watched as Jonah quickly began conducting his men, setting them to work on unloading the supplies, digging out the top layer of dirt for the foundation, and so on.

Over the next few days the progress of the manor was going well. While Jonah Steel and his crew worked on the manor, Ben was thinking over another pressing matter. With he, Blonko, and Kevin now married, it was important for them to have heirs to each kingdom. And since adoption wasn't a real option, Ben went to his cousin Gwen for help, using a two-way hand mirror Gwen had spelled so they could communicate over distances.

"You want me to look up pregnancy spells?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Yes. I want to start a family with Kevin and Blonko, not just for the sake of our people, but to bring us closer," Ben said.

"Ah, I see. Well in most of my readings I've only seen pregnancy spells for infertile women, but I may be able to find something that'll make a young man pregnant. I can't make any promises though," Gwen said.

Ben smiled and replied, "All I ask is you try. Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen smiled in return and said, "You're welcome," before her image faded away and left the mirror reflecting Ben's own image. Setting the mirror down on the table, Ben exited the large tent he and his husbands were using whilst the manor was under construction.

Outside, construction was going quite well. They were a week in, and the first floor was complete, with the second floor under way. There would be a third floor that would consist almost entirely of the master bedroom and bathroom. Within another week their manor would be complete!

Kevin was currently making a list of furnishings to be ordered from Osmos. Knowing high fashion, Kevin would be responsible for interior design. Blonko was hard at work on their fields, tilling the soil and preparing it to birth their first batch of crops. Seeing Blonko topless, covered in sweat, muscles rippling under his skin as he worked the ground, was causing Ben's heart to speed up. Kevin must have noticed Blonko too, since he kept stealing glances. Blonko, however, seemed completely unaware.

Seemed being the keyword. While he wasn't exactly a seducer or a flirt, Blonko knew at least when people were staring at him. He only acted like he didn't know his two husbands were watching him. And seeing Ben swoon and Kevin look on in lust made the cat-like prince inwardly grin. He never knew it was possible to feel such joy straining a person's libido. After he bent over and saw Kevin and Ben hastily cover their noses, Blonko decided to give them a break.

"Excuse me, Ben, but could you kindly hand me that towel and a drink?" Blonko asked. Ben nodded and poured a glass of lemonade, grabbed a towel from the tent, and then brought them to Blonko.

"Here you are, Blonko." Ben said in a somewhat weak tone, still in awe at his second husband's chiseled torso.

Blonko took the items from Ben, barely hiding his smirk at Ben's reaction. After quickly dabbing at his face with the towel, he took to the cup of lemonade with gusto. Truly, nothing had ever tasted so good, or been so refreshing.

"It appears the manor is coming along well," Blonko said.

"What?" Ben asked, his mind swimming in dirty thoughts. "Oh, yeah. It looks very nice." Ben then smiled and added, "It won't be much longer before we'll be living inside it!"

Blonko nodded in agreement, before jokingly saying, "That is, if there is any room after Kevin has finished decorating it's interior."

Ben chuckled and replied, "Actually, I asked him to not overdo it. I know you prefer more simple, spartan, sensibilities. It'll be a happy medium."

Blonko smiled at this and placed a kiss on Ben's furry cheek. "I appreciate your consideration," he said.

"You say consideration, I say censoring art. But if you want a barren room, Blonko, I suppose I can let it be," Kevin said as he came over to join his husbands for a break.

"There is nothing barren about a spacious room, Kevin. Perhaps if you removed some of those painting doodles and flower vases, you would understand," Blonko said jokingly.

"I'll have you know that Van Ghough's paintings are not doodles, just as Ming Dynasty vases are not flower vases. They're art!" Kevin stated dramatically which made Ben and Blonko chuckle.

"Well, as much as I would like to see more of this interesting debate of decor styles, I think we should get back to work. We don't want to keep the team waiting," Ben said.

Blonko and Kevin gave nods of affirmation and returned to work. With his fledgling vegetable garden finished, Blonko made his way to the manor to help construction however needed. Kevin went to work with Jonah, checking over the blueprints, ensuring quality control with properly measured and cut materials, and hammering a nail here and there. Ben kept the men well hydrated and started working on the evening meal.

_**-FTPP-**_

Another week passed and the manor was complete! It contained three floors. The first floor held a main hall with a circular fireplace at it's center, and four "L"-shaped couches surrounding it. Past the hall was the kitchen/informal dining room. Taking up the left third of the first floor was a vast library that was mainly filled by Kevin's collection of tomes. The right third of the first floor contained the formal dining room and a throne room; once they became kings of their respective nations, it would be in this last room that they would hear of the matters of their subjects. The second floor contained a balcony facing the east (a perfect place to watch the sunrise) as well as four bedrooms with en suite bathrooms (these would be their children's rooms). The third floor contained the master bedroom and its en suite bathroom.

All-in-all, it was beautiful! The exterior of the house was done in gray stone, and it's peaked roof was a dark wood bathed in a moisture repellent mixture. Inside, light wood flooring had been put down on the floors, except for the kitchen, which had bright white tile. All of Kevin's ordered furnishings from Osmos had been brought in, and Ben could not find it within himself to leave the comfort of the bed in the master bedroom; it was much too comfy.

As thanks for building their new home, Ben, Blonko, and Kevin had asked Jonah and his men to stay with them for one night. They could bathe and rest that night, and then be treated to a hearty breakfast in the morning. Jonah and his men agreed, and had set up their sleeping bags all over the floors of the 2nd floor bedrooms.

"I'm so happy! We really have our own castle now!" Ben exclaimed happily as he bounced on their new bed.

"Believe it, my little Pup. And being around such a populated area, we will make a prosperous kingdom," Blonko said with a smile.

"Not to mention it'll be a wonderful chance to bring more of our people together and better protect our homelands," Kevin added.

"Yes. I can't wait to see this place grow more and more. Ooh, we should invite our families to come see our castle," Ben said.

"We will indeed invite them, Pup. But for tonight, we must rest. It's been a long day," Blonko said.

"Yeah. Not to mention we still have to work on a name for our kingdom," Kevin added.

Ben pouted for no other reason than because he wanted to, but complied and laid himself down on the bed. Blonko and Kevin slipped into the bed on either side of Ben; all three princes were already in their night-wear. Just like that first night that the three of them had made out with each other, Ben faced Kevin, who faced Ben in return, leaving Blonko spooning Ben from behind. None of them complained about the arrangements; by now it was instinctual. And in a matter of seconds, all three were out like a light.

The next morning, as promised, Jonah and his men were treated to a hearty breakfast, courtesy of their Prince. Bacon, sausage, gravy, biscuits, and eggs were passed around. Jonah's men were split between the formal and informal dining rooms since there were just so many of them. However, the three seats at the head of the formal dining room's table were reserved for the three princes.

Jonah himself was given a place near the head of that table, and so made sure to thank his prince for his gracious gift.

"You needn't thank me," Ben replied with a kind smile. "It was the least I could do after you and your men gave us this manor."

"Let it never be said that Prince Benjamin Tennyson of Belwood isn't the kindest and most caring man in all the kingdoms," Kevin said with a loving smile.

A resounding, "Here, here!" came from both tables, leaving Ben blushing at all the praise.

"That is, after all, what attracted us to him...among other things," Blonko added after a moment, a sly grin on his face.

This caused all of Jonah's men to laugh (Jonah himself cracking a small smile), causing Ben to blush even more and swat Blonko in the arm playfully. "Honestly, Blonko! They didn't need to hear that!" Ben stated in an embarrassed tone.

"No need to be embarrassed, young Prince. I've heard many passionate tales in my day," Jonah said.

"Oh lord, this is not appropriate breakfast conversation...," Ben mumbled as he blushed even more, making the other men laugh again.

"Aww, the young prince is so cute and modest," one worker cooed.

"You bet he is. It's another pair of personality traits that we love about him," Kevin said as he scratched behind Ben's ears.

Ben wanted to make a comeback, but the only thing that left his mouth was a whine of pleasure as Kevin's fingers worked the right spot. Hopefully Blonko would step in...

Nope, Blonko was slowly running his fingers up and down his spine in a soft, sensual manner. Ben was left a mewling, blushing mess due to all these ministrations! Oh, he would get his husbands back for this indignity!

"Gotta love those newlywed couples," one of the workers said. "The passion and love are so strong and fresh that all they want to do is touch each other."

"To be young again," Jonah agreed, a small smile on his face.

Eventually, Kevin and Blonko ceased, leaving Ben growling at them both for stopping, _and_ having scratched and rubbed him in the first place! This caused one last round of laughter all around before the men finished their meals and began heading outside to their wagons. Their tools had already been packed away the night before, so as soon as they could, they left.

Ben, Blonko, and Kevin were now on their own.

Ben turned around and looked at the main hall of the castle and sighed in awe.

"Our home. We really have a home of our own," Ben said softly.

"Yeah. It seems so surreal since we've all lived in different castles, far apart," Kevin said.

"But now we are all together now. And we will fill our home with good memories for years to come," Blonko said as he wrapped his arms around Ben's neck gently.

"I'm for that. And I have a pretty good idea of what our first memory here will be." Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around Ben's waist.

"If you're thinking what I assume you're thinking, I agree with you Kevin," Blonko said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ben asked curiously.

His two husbands grinned salaciously at him in response, and in that moment Ben knew _exactly_ what they were talking about.

Ben then seemed to lose track of how he, Blonko, and Kevin made their way upstairs, though imagined the trip had been swift, and that he'd been carried up there by both young men. All he knew was that as soon as their bodies had fallen upon the bed, Kevin and Blonko began undressing him, leaving him only in his underwear. And then hands, as well as lips, began roaming across every inch of his torso and thighs. The sensations Ben felt were mind blowing, and left him unable to speak coherently.

Kevin propped Ben up against his chest, and with hands holding the underside of Ben's thighs, pulled Ben's legs apart, biting, licking and sucking upon a spot right at the junction of Ben's neck and right shoulder. He didn't mind the fur; it actually kind of tickled the inside of his mouth.

Blonko then positioned himself between Ben's legs and planted a series of chaste kisses along each of Ben's thighs, starting near the knee and working his way up to the lining of Ben's underwear. Once each thigh had been thoroughly adorned with kisses, Blonko then moved to Ben's torso, placing a chaste kiss upon Ben's belly button before plunging his tongue into it and swirling it around.

For Ben, this sensation was beyond peculiar. It tickled, but it also felt _really_ good, sexually. Ben wondered if this would be how it felt for Kevin and Blonko to eat him out, either separately or together. He didn't have time to think on this more as a new sensation came to him.

Kevin had gone from the junction of his neck and shoulder, to the point where his neck met his back. He alternated between biting it and licking it. And as he did this, he began playing with Ben's nipples; swiping his thumbs over them, pinching them, pulling them, and tweaking them.

All these sensations were turning Ben in to a writhing, moaning mess of a wolf-boy. "P-please! St-ah! Stop teasing!" he pleaded.

Kevin grinned and said, "Blonko, I think he's ready."

Blonko stopped in his ministrations and looked to Kevin; a serious expression upon his face as he said, "But are we? We still have not decided..."

Kevin frowned and replied, "Then we should settle this, once and for all. You once said that with wolves, an Alpha had to earn his place by besting all the others in the pack."

Blonko sighed, but nodded in agreement. "How do you wish to proceed?"

"We'll do this just as a female bitch would. Let Ben decide who he wants to take him first, then that person will be Alpha," Kevin stated.

"Very well. Ben, who is it that you want to be your first?" Blonko asked as he and Kevin looked at their little husband.

Ben looked back and forth between his husbands. Despite being in a lustful haze he could still think clearly enough. He knew that this would come up at some point and so he had thought for a long time who he'd want to be his first. Even during the construction of his home he'd thought about it. And he finally came up with a decision.

"I want you both to fight for me," he said. It really was the only way; he could never choose between the two. And whoever he didn't choose might feel slighted, and bare that scare upon their heart for the rest of their lives. Ben could never do that to either Kevin or Blonko. "The first to yield will be the Beta."

Blonko's eyes widened in surprise...and realized too late that doing so had been a big mistake. Before he could do much else, Kevin had lept clear over Ben and tackled Blonko to the ground. Blonko impacted right at the top of his back, which dazed him and left him gasping for breath. This gave Kevin all the time he needed to flip Blonko onto his stomach and pull his arms behind and above the Rhevonnah prince's head in a gymnast's stretch.

Kevin leaned down so that his mouth was level with Blonko's left ear, wrapping his legs around Blonko's, and said, "I'm sorry, Blonko. But I must ask you to yield.

Blonko was already in pain from being tackled to the floor and from having his arms forced into a position they were not built to be in, but when Kevin pushed harder on his arms, Blonko knew he was beat.

He was beat the moment he'd failed to react as quickly as Kevin had.

"You win, Kevin," Blonko grunted through the pain. "I yield."

Immediately, Kevin released Blonko, and helped him onto his feet. Facing Blonko, Kevin said, "I want you to know that I took no pleasure in that." Cracking a small smile he added, "Well, maybe a little."

Blonko smiled and said, "You proved yourself more worthy. In the wild, the Alpha must be able to react quickly and decisively; no hesitation." Blonko looked down in shame and said, "I hesitated because I could not conceive of having to fight you, to the death or otherwise. I...love you."

Kevin smiled and, grabbing Blonko's chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilted Blonko's face up. "And I, you." And so as not to let the moment end, Kevin leaned in and kissed Blonko on the lips, quickly darting his tongue in to fully claim Blonko as his Beta.

Ben moaned at the sight, and felt his tail wag at the erotic sight. As much as he enjoyed the sight, though, he wanted some attention from his husbands. So the half Loban prince gave a needy whine and the two older boys looked at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you two have reached an agreement, and I do love the show, but I want some love also," Ben said with a whine, and gave a cute pout.

Blonko and Kevin smirked at the look, and each one gave a nod.

"Of course, Pup. We'd never forget our littlest husband," Blonko said, and moved to Ben's side.

"Right. After all, you're the prize in all this. And as the winner, I intend to collect," Kevin said, moving his hand to the dresser on the right and pulling out one of the drawers. From it, he grabbed a bottle of milk and honey scented lube. With his keen sense of smell, Ben picked up the scent and smiled.

"Mmm...milk and honey. My two favorite smells," Ben said happily.

Kevin grinned and said, "Exactly the point. Blonko, if you'll do the honors." Kevin then gestured to Ben's underwear.

Blonko smiled, eying the underwear, and what lay beneath it, hungrily. With both hands, he grasped either side of Ben's underwear and pulled down, watching in excitement as Ben's erection popped up like a jack-in-the-box freed from its confinement.

Kevin saw the hungry look in Blonko's eyes and decided to grant him a boon for taking his position as Beta with such grace. Leaning over Blonko's shoulder, he whispered into Blonko's ear, "Why don't you take a taste from that beautiful dick while you stretch him out." As he spoke, Kevin handed the bottle of lube to Blonko.

Blonko groaned in pleasure, the sultriness of Kevin's voice and the excitement of fulfilling Kevin's request was pure ecstasy. And so he wasted no time, uncorking the bottle and dipping his forefinger into the substance. He then pulled out his finger and rubbed it against his middle finger until both fingers were well coated.

While Blonko did this, Kevin resumed his previous position behind Ben, spreading his legs apart.

Blonko moved in between Ben's legs, and began languidly circling Ben's puckered hole with his two fingers as he moved his head down to engulf Ben's penis. And at the exact moment Ben's penis hit the back of Blonko's throat, Blonko pushed his forefinger right in to Ben's hole. The reaction was immediate; Ben's hips bucked upwards at the two simultaneous, and equally glorious sensations. Blonko then began a slow pace, moving up and down along the length of Ben's erect shaft as he then worked his middle finger into Ben's hole and began a scissor movement to stretch out the tight ring of muscle.

"Ah! Ooh...Blonko, please don't...don't stop," Ben moaned pleadingly as his tail writhed and wiggled in pleasure.

Blonko moaned around Ben's cock and thrust his fingers harder as he stretched him. "Don't worry, my Emerald Eyes. At least not until you're ready. Rest assured, though, that you'll be filled again soon," Kevin said seductively as he nipped Ben's ear, making him moan again.

Blonko began to sense that Ben was near his peak, and before the half Loban could cum he removed his mouth and pulled out his fingers. Ben whined in sadness at the loss but quickly it turned to a moan as soon as Kevin kissed him. With his love distracted Kevin moved himself into position, and lined up his well endowed cock to Ben's stretched hole. And without a word he slid inside.

Ben grunted a bit, as Kevin's cock was a tad bigger than he expected, and it took him a few seconds to adjust. But when he was ready, Ben whines and said, "Move!"

"As my Prince commands," Kevin said, before pulling out only as much until only the head of his cock was still inside, and then snapping his hips forward and slamming the whole of his cock into Ben. Sex with Kevin was fast and harsh; his hips slamming into Ben's butt cheeks with a resounding slap.

Blonko, who had taken Kevin's previous position behind Ben, followed along as one of his fisted hands moved up and down Ben's cock while the other did the same to his own cock.

"Tell me, Alpha," Blonko whimpered, he was getting so close, "how does our Prince's hole feel?"

"Fuck," Kevin grunted, snapping his hips forward yet again, "it's so hot, tight, and wet. Gods and Goddesses, Ben, you have no idea how good you feel!"

Blonko whimpered at Kevin's words, hoping that his Alpha would give him a turn.

"Kevin...so close!" Ben cried.

"Me too!" Blonko added.

Kevin smirked and said, "Then all three of us...together...as one!"

And in that one glorious instant, they all came all over each other.

After they got off their orgasmic high, the trio panted hard; their bodies trying to cool down, and their heartbeats trying to even out. Blonko, being slightly more energized than his other husbands, grabbed the cover and pulled it over him and the other princes. Kevin removed himself from Ben and laid behind him while Blonko laid in front of him as he tucked them in. Once all three were comfortable, Ben was the first to speak.

"That was wonderful," Ben said in a dreamy, tired voice.

"It certainly was, Puppy. And tomorrow, I plan to release my seed into you. That is, if Kevin doesn't mind," Blonko said as he looked to Kevin.

"Not at all. It means I can enjoy Ben's mouth," The raven said with a lewd grin.

Ben blushed as his two husbands chuckled, even though the thought of him sucking off Kevin while Blonko took him from behind positively thrilled him. Blonko was right, many memories would be made with in this house; most of them, probably, on this very bed! And Ben would cherish them for years to come.

==Ten Years Later==

The land of Be'los'reh was in celebration. It was only two nights ago that the eventual heir of the former kingdom of Belwood was born! People from all three of the united kingdoms of Be'los'reh were rushing to it's capitol, the Levin-Rook-Tennyson Manor, to catch a glimpse at the newborn and to give it a gift of some kind.

Currently, King Benjamin sat upon the middle seat of the throne he shared with his husbands: King Kevin and King Blonko. Cradled in his arms was small bundle of bluish gray peach fuzz staring back at him with one onyx eye and one bronze eye. Ben smiled in wonder at how this child looked so much like all three of the men who created it.

"Mama, there're lots'a people at the door!" a tiny voice called from the main hall.

"You'd think seeing our baby brother was a carnival exhibit!" a second voice added.

Ben's smile grew as he thought of his other two sons. Kenneth, five years old, was the son he'd bore from Blonko, and was the heir of Revonnah. Devlin was the eldest, being eight years old, and every inch Kevin's son, and so was the heir of Osmos. Maxwell Carlton Tennyson, their newborn, was the wildcard; the result of Kevin and Blonko penetrating him simultaneously! As a result, he looked Loban, but carried a single eye from each of his fathers. Ben was sure, though, that other features would present themselves as little Maxwell grew older.

"Devlin, your brother is by no means a carnival exhibit," Ben reprimanded his son lightly.

The two boys giggled as they came running into the throne room. Devlin climbed up into the seat on Ben's left, and Kenneth climbed (with some help from Ben) into the seat on Ben's right.

"But mom, he's got fur, and mismatched eyes, and a tail!" Devlin whined playfully. "We should at least sell tickets!"

Ben sighed, before asking, "Where are your fathers?"

"Papa and daddy are ou'side!" Kenneth answered.

"They're lining up the people before they let them in," Devlin explained further.

Ben nodded in understanding and smiled as he said, "Well then, let's get this show on the road. Go open the doors and let our people proceed in."

Devlin and Kenneth nodded eagerly at the task before jumping down and running back into the main hall.

Ben looked on fondly at his children's retreating forms. It felt like just yesterday that he'd sat upon his thrown, presenting either of them to the people of Be'los'reh. Ben idly wondered if this would truly be their last; he secretly ached for a daughter. However, even with just his three boys and his two husbands, Ben was content with what he had: his pack.

**-End-**


End file.
